A Spiders Tale: Journey to Auradon
by Ember Joy
Summary: BOOK 1: Based on the Original Descendants: Sylvia knows who her mother was, she doesn't want anyone else to know it. Given a chance with the others to go to Auradon, she doesn't want to ruin it by actually stealing the wand. She wants… A new life… even without him. Olivia Holt as Sylvia.
1. Chapter 1

Sylvia's POV:

My name is Sylvia. I was abandoned on this island when I was discovered on Auradon when I was just a little baby by none other than Queen Belle and King Beast.

They thought they could raise me to be good and not villainous like my parents because I was only a little baby, I was only one years old at the time.I messed it up and destroyed their nursery; twice and scratched their son and left a scar on their precious Ben's wrist.

When that happened, I was sent to the island for their sons safety as well as the rest of Auradon. I don't blame or hate them, I was and still am dangerous. I mean, it took me years for me to trust Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos with my powers, even though I still can't control them well, but it was worth it to make some… Companions of some kind.

They are like friends, but they make fun of my love of reading; I got it from Belle; and I was also allowed to keep something of theirs, a necklace with the family crest, in case I would become their family. That didn't happen but they let me keep the necklace.

I always kept it on or in my pocket, never took it off because I wouldn't want it to lose the one thing that connected me to the only parents that I've ever known; a reminder of people who actually wanted to care for me like a daughter, unlike some others I knew.

Maleficent and the others only wanted to use me for possible schemes for 'when they would finally get off the island and get their revenge', Mal and the others were my friends; best friends; but parents are something I've wanted since I've left Auradon. I just wish I could apologize, I want to say sorry. This guilt is killing me.

The only one who knows about my past with the king and queen is Mal, and she keeps my secret because I keep hers about her and the one time with Gaston's son.

I know I'm the daughter of a… I don't want to say. My dad is Scroop, which is annoying, but he died before I was born. Either way, I just don't want to deal with the drama. I have to be a villain, I have to be one in order to survive the island.

I am just the person on the island who demonstrates the most fear, because I can still use my powers. They are a part of me. I can still grow legs, still grow eyes, still use my fangs and my webs. I just can't use my magic or my invisibility or some other powers I have.

I have the powers of a spider. Enhanced to the max. I entice the most fear, but Mal is the leader of the gang; most of the time that is. The thing is that, there is one thing that makes the island bearable, at least one guy. Harry Hook. He was the guy that would save my life a lot and she didn't mind it.

He was strong, brave, loyal, his eyes can melt Elsa's heart. I like Harry, but that's not something that would actually happen. The island is known for… Dating. More like one night stands and manipulations. It's not dating. Nothing like that ever happens here.

"Well, look who's reading again." I gag inside my head at the voice. It was Gil. Son of Gaston. When he took my book, I managed to kick him in the junk and grab my book.

"Screw you. I'm not gonna date you, I'm not gonna do anything, and you can do to hell." He chuckles and walks away with a slight limp, I chuckle at the injury I caused. Being at a point of power, I do get flirted on in hopes of getting some protection. I just ignore it all, I already have my eyes on someone else.

"'Ello Lovely. Nice kick to Gaston's gastons" I looked up from my book and gave a little smirk at the man I was talking about. "Lookie, lookie. Back to reading I see." He cooes, taking the book from my grasp. My backup was out causing trouble and doing god knows what to the land, not like it mattered. I hid the necklace and kicked Harry in his shin, making him drop the book.

"Don't tease. You're just jealous cause ya can't read." I say, looking down. He just chuckled and looked down at me.I shake my head and he lifts it up with his hook.

"I never get Jealous." Trust me, I know it Harry. I have tried to make him jealous, but all I ever get was rolled eyes and glares from him. I looked over to see Auradon, a shiny place that was what I bet a hundred percent different than the island.

"Boradon. The happiest place on earth. Cut the bullshit. I bet that place is so boring people hang themselves for some kind of entertainment." I groan and shake my head, looking down to the book again. A few kids come by, bumping by Harry and running away after he scares them away.

"God, this island is so crowded we could suffocate. Maybe I could hook a few of these lowlives, no one would know the difference if they vanish or not." I shake my head.

"That's what you always say Harry. And I always remind you that they have families who will miss the deceased and I won't be friends with someone who would kill me for no reason." He looks down at me and was about to say something before I was called to the group when Maleficent was calling them.

"Got to go. Smell ya later you little psychopath." I say, hitting him in the head with my book and grabbing my messenger bag. When I arrived, the horned woman smiled. I looked over to see Harry was standing there with his signature smirk there

God I love his smirk. His perfect teeth shined against his bright blue eyes. Oh man I sound like a love-sick teen in one of the books of these books.

"I have news. You five have been chosen to go to a new school… in Auradon." Carlos, Jay, and Evie tried to leave. I was in shock; I thought this was my chance to say my apologies, say I'm sorry and maybe give back the necklace. I looked over to Harry and he was in shock, angry even. Why was he angry. He always said that the island was so crowded that it could suffocate us.

I was forced to follow and I couldn't say anything. I didn't mind going. I couldn't show the others that. Maleficent was talking about world domination and the fairy godmother's wand, I was trying to pack my bag. They were picking us up tomorrow. I only had today to say goodbye, and I will actually miss someone. There was only one person who I wanted to say any type of goodbye to.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ye actually going to the pretty little island with its pretty little princesses? That sounds like a hell of a time and a boring month." Harry asked angrily. I sighed and shakes my head, pushing hair back.

"There's this plan. It involves me and all this craziness. I don't know what's gonna happen, but it's gonna be bright and sunny and gross. I just wanted to warn you, you have to find someone else to bully. Evie's saying goodbye to Dizzy now." I bite my lip.

"Well, too bad." He runs his hook through my black and red hair, looking into my blood red eyes. I both wanted to and didn't want to leave.

Leaving the island meant leaving Harry alone here with all the pretty daughters of evil villains that could easily make their way into their heart and into his bed. He was known as a local flirt.

"Have fun with the princes and the light." I groan, not getting a real goodbye out was hard on the island. Turning her head, she reached into her pocket and felt something in it. Pulling it out, it was a pirate bracelet with skulls connecting to each other. I smiled, knowing that was the best goodbye I was ever going to get from him.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Harry. A lot more than you know." I whisper, turning away and walking back to my 'house' and continued packing my bags. I kiss the bracelet and placed it against my heart. "Why the hell did I have to get feeling for a pirate?" I ask myself before walking away.

I was tired of packing. I thought I would try to get another goodbye from Harry, only to hear Uma screaming on the other side of the door in anger. She was upset about something.

When a sword came flying out of her mother's restaurant, I turned my ass around to avoid getting caught in her crosshairs. When Uma got angry, anyone in her way was fish bait; even Harry. Plus, she never really got over the whole 'Shrimpy' thing.

As I walked down the streets, I was getting hit on left and right by the sons of Villains. Most of the catcalls, some of them came up and physically tried to touch me but I sent them away.

Just because I am scary and people don't touch me; that does not mean you can flirt or use me for your own gain and protection. I won't protect you because you use me. I'll send people after you for using me.

It was the day. Last night, so many boys were flirting with me as a way to say goodbye, I just ignored them all and thought of Auradon.

Carlos practically ran away from his mother. Jafar wanted Jay to bring home gold and coins, Mal wanted to please her mom and Evie just wanted a prince but, her mother wanted it her way. No one was saying anything to me. The man took my duffel bags and everyone but Mal got in the car.

As I was climbing in, I got one last look at Harry and smiled, waving goodbye before crawling in. The boys were fighting for some sweets and I clonked their heads together. Mal entered, sitting next to Evie and I started reading to past the time.

"You look a little flushed, here, let me help you," Evie says, only caring about looks as usual.

"Ew stop. I'm plotting." Mal said, looking away. The blue haired girl said it wasn't attractive. I was wearing my blue and red leather jacket with black, spiderweb leggings, leather spiderweb boots, and a red shirt. My shirt and jacket had two extra arm holes on each side and an open back for, special reasons. And I wore my fingerless gloves that went just before my wrist.

Today I combed my hair, pulling it into my usual pigtails and I loved my look. I was just nervous about doing everything wrong in Auradon

* * *

3rd POV:

After stopping Carlos and Jay from fighting, they met the soon-to-be king Ben of Auradon. After introducing us to his bitchy girlfriend, they started showing off the grounds. Starting with a statue, after two claps, it transformed into a beast, making Carlos scream and jump into Jay's arms.

"Ha!" Sylvia yelled, Ben, trying to calm him down. Mal and Ben exchanged jokes and they were led inside. "Woah, this place is so clean." She says, pushing the red side of her head back.

"Yeah. And a lot of walls that haven't been taken down. I bet you can crawl all of them Spidy." Jay jokes, making Sylvia shiver.

"What does that mean?" Ben asked.

"This lovely girl has powers of a spider and then some. She is completely badass and one of her powers is she can crawl on the walls." She flicks Carlos's head and groans. Ben's eyes went wide as she was lifted off the ground and thrown to the nearest one, only to stick to it.

"Not funny Jay." She stands up on her boots, steps on the table, and looks then the ground. "Just because I can land and stick on the wall, that doesn't mean you get to throw me on it!" She yells, growling at him. He cowers back a little before she turns her head, looking back to the prince.

They were introduced to Doug, son of Dopey. When he saw Evie, he said the cometic 'High Ho' and she gave a little flirt. Sylvia wanted to get to her dorm.

"Actually Sylvia. You will have a different roommate." She raised her eyebrow confused before she was given a number for her dorm room.

As she walked to her dorm, she was nervous about meeting her roommate. She was told it was a girl, but she didn't know who. She just prayed that it wasn't a descendant of Peter Pan and Wendy. With a light knock on the door, it opened to reveal a girl with a short bob and wide eyes.

"Hi. I'm Sylvia. I'm supposed to meet my roommate here." With a timid squeak, she let her in and she sighed, covering her eyes at the pink and brightness.

"Um… I-I-" Sylvia looked back at the cowering girl. "I'm Jane. D-Daughter o-of. F-F-Fairy G-God M-Mother." The black and red haired girl nods. She looks around and sighs, covering her eyes at the brightness of it all. She closed her eyes and looks at the bed, picking the empty one.

"Um… You don't have to be afraid of me. I was given chance for change, and I want to use it right. So please don't fear me. Feel free to ask me any questions you want." She sighed before sitting down on the squishy bed. She wasn't used to a… Squishy bed.

She groans and looks up to the canopy, putting her hands on the wall and taking out the fabric of the canopy. She replaced it with a thin layer of spider webs. The type a spider would use to make a cocoon to catch its prey. After adding another three layers to strengthen the hold, she lied down on it and decided to use the actual bed for storage.

"Um… Why-Why are are you up there?" Jane asked, looking at her a little scared still.

"I'm not used to a bed that… squishy. So I'll sleep up here for now." She jumps down and grabs a few blankets and pillows. I'm used to sleeping in my own web. I like it. It reminds me of my father." She winks at her and jumps up, relaxing as she places the pillow under her head.

* * *

Mini-Contest:

I have already written out book 1 and 2, but I would like to ask you readers for some advice on book 3 and so on.

People know of the descendants of the villains, but I want you guys to either get creative or put the descendant you want to see in my fanfictions. Here's what I want you to do:

Find or create a descendant of a villain or hero kid. Leave their

description (Age, looks, personality, parent or parents, etc) and if you want, leave the actress you want to play if this ever went to movies [if only right?]

If it's original, let me know and I'll give you credit.


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvia's POV:

I resented being here. I was forced away from the people I knew the place I grew up in. Yeah, I wanted to apologize to the king and queen for what I did, but that doesn't mean I wanted to leave my home forever.

I was walking down the hall. People were avoiding eye contact with me and I don't blame them. I had a scary glare, not caring what happens. I didn't want them looking at me. I just wanted to get to the wand, return the necklace, and get out of there.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned back to see it was my roommate; Jane. My face relaxed lightly, I needed to get on her good side because I need to get the wand.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"I… I figured you would get lost. I thought you could use a tour guide. Or possibly a map?" I smile lightly and thanked her.

* * *

She was in chemistry class, looking over the information and writing down notes. She was also thinking of the plan. It made her shake at the thought of everyone hurting,

"Can anyone tell me how to find the atomic mass of an element?" When the teacher looked over to see no one was raising their hand. "Sylvia?" I looked up lightly.

"To calculate the average atomic mass, multiply the fraction by the mass number for each isotope, then add them together." His eyes went wide and he cleared his throat.

"Correct." I smiled and looked down, writing down a few more notes. As I wrote down a few more things that helped me with this stuff. As I did, I heard a voice come from next to me.

"Hey. I'm Charming. Chad Charming. And you are-" I cut him off.

"So not interested." He was in shock. I heard someone chuckle from behind me.

* * *

I looked around the school, people came to my locker, there were a few students with Jane. I was confused. Walking up to them, I asked what they were doing and I was stared at. as Dude, Evie has Chad's homework or any type of studying, Mal has her plotting. Me; I have just trying to fit in. I've been working hard in my goodness classes, and my normal classes. So far, I have been doing good, I wanted to talk to Harry, I feel a little alone.

I wanted someone to talk to, but I was able to see him terrorize some people in the island. That made me feel better. He was still the same old Harry, he wouldn't change. But I feel like he would hate me if he knew how I felt know about the plan, about the way I'm changing, or the way I feel about him.

Sighing, I just wanted to see him more, but I never took off his bracelet, not even to sleep. At the end of the month was Prince Ben's Coronation and tonight, was a plan to steal the wand. They're gonna be in shock when I say I don't want to do it.

* * *

Carlos was playing a strange game on the television, Jay was looking at his loot. I was just sitting there, reading up on my remedial goodness lessons.

"Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world." Mal said and I started to tune out until she started to make a big speech that made Jay stop playing, Evie look scared, and Carlos pout. This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel." I was about to stay something until Evie took out her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?" I was silents until they were about to leave, I had to tell them.

"I'm not going." They all look back in shock. "I don't want to steal the wand, I don't want to go back to the island, and I don't want to ruin the one chance I have here," I state with pride.

"But our parents-" Mal started, only to have me cut her off.

"You're parents! They don't care about me. And I question sometimes if they care about any of us. Here, I have a chance to be better. So… I quit. I quit being your co-leader, I quit your gang, and I quit being evil. But I hope… We can still be friends." She states, walking past them.

"What about Harry?" I froze in my tracks. "What if he heard all of this, what would he think?" I thought for a second. I thought all of it through. Is it worth the risk of losing him? Turning back, I kept my frown.

"He would hate me forever." Pushing my red hair back and I left the room, not bothering to close the door, knowing they would be leaving soon. I just left for the center of the prep school.

* * *

I look at the beast statue, looking for some kind of sign this was right. I sighed and looked at the bracelet on my wrist. (ORIGINAL SONG COMING)

SYLVIA: Is it bad, that I choose, to be good? [I look down at my books] Is it bad, to choose a path, of misunderstood. I just want to be the best me, that I can. But apparently, nobody can understand. [I stand up and walk to the statue, clapping my hands and it turned to human] I'm torn between my heart. I feel like I'm being torn apart. Others want me to be bad. But it makes me feel happy and sad. It's like I was born a mix. I just wish there was a quick fix. But no. [I clap my hands again and it turns to beast] I'm torn between good and bad. It makes me feel happy and sad, I'm torn between good and bad, this tear is driving me mad. I wish I had a sign, from… the great divine.

I sigh and pick up my books and walk away, looking back at the statue and sighing as I walked away. I just sighed and looked to the stars.

* * *

Reading up on my chemistry, I felt four shadows cover me. Looking up, it was the VK. "Plan not go so well?" They all sat down in front of me as I continued reading.

"Look, I know you're mad at your parents for abandoning you here, and I know you don't like the fact that our parents only focused on us, but that doesn't mean you have to stop being evil." I shake my head and go back to reading, ignoring Evie's words.

"Look, the truth is, we need your help." I looked up to Mal. "You know our parents will kill us if we don't complete this mission." I also know they can't reach us from here. "We found out that if I become Ben's girlfriend, I could be next to him at the coronation. I can grab the wand and we can all get out of there." I groan at the fact of a love potion.

"Look, if it works, we can make an extra for you and Harry." I look at her a little scared, I hated using my powers for this. But they are my friends, they did save me a lot, so did Harry.

"All right. But if you fail, you have to be good from now on. Got it?" They all nod and they place their hands in a circle, smirking an evil smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd POV:

Everyone was in the kitchen, looking at the group as Mal made cookie dough for a love potion. It felt weird doing this. Really weird. Sylvia thought they would hate her for leaving them, but they're treating her like she's normal. They would keep grudges forever but they actually understand her, it's hard, but she just kept on studying.

She was looking up the periodic table of elements, looking up things like gold, silver, and the newest one's found within the last few years; ten to fifty years. Elements like Cathierium, Votrium, Doscite. There were even gemstones and their powers she had to understand like starzanite, Auroradite, Aqualight, and dozens more,

"Now, we either need a teardrop of human sadness or your love venom," Mal said, looking at her.

"Well, in order to create my love venom, I need to think thoughts of love and right now, all I'm thinking of is my chemistry test. Which we all have to pass" she sighed before Evie pulled out her Magic Mirror. It showed Harry walking down the streets.

She sighed before taking it, opening her mouth to show her fangs. As she watched him, light pink venom started dripping from her fangs. Evie collected all she could before returning to Mal.

"Be careful. That is potent. Too much, he'll become obsessive. One or two drops at most!" She emphasized, glaring at her friends. They nod and did what they were told, only putting in two drops before tossing the rest. "Trust me, any more, he would have tattooed your name across his forehead to show his devotion to you. Trust me." She looked down to the mirror and gasps to see something on the mirror that tore her apart.

Her eyes started to well and she gripped the mirror tightly in her hand. Putting it down, she grabbed her books and ran out of the room, trying to not shed tears. Evie picked up the mirror and saw Harry kissing Uma.

Their eyes went wide and looked over to see she was gone, vanished from sight. Evie ran out the door to try and catch up to her, but she was gone. Not in the halls or anywhere in sight.

"Damn, that really had to hurt," Jay said and Carlos smacks the back of his head,

* * *

Sylvia's POV:

I felt so stupid. Falling for a sea dog like him. He was the island flirt, worst than Gaston and Clayton's son's combined. I wiped my tears, only to bump into someone. Collapsing to the ground, my books scattered everywhere. "Ow! That really hurt." I say, my red and black hair in front of my face.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you." and I looked up to see a boy with black hair that went down to his shoulders and brown eyes. "Hi." I was helped up. "I'm Jackie. Son of Jack Sparrow." I nod and bend down, picking up my books and wiping my tears. "A woman as pretty as you shouldn't be crying." I just chuckle.

"I thought Seamen didn't have any manners." He just chuckles.

"And I thought most people had only two eyes and one set of pupils each." I looked at him confused before touching my face. I felt my second pair of eyes come out and I started to feel embarrassed.

"Sorry. I must look scary." I say, trying to hide them. He takes my, hand and shows them off.

"I've never noticed how red they are." I try to look away. "Hey, you know next Sunday is parents day. I was wondering if… you wanted to go with me." I look at him confused. Why would he be asking me; a villain of all people? I was about to turn him down gently till I remembered seeing Harry kissing Uma. If he moved from flirting to kissing so fast after I was gone, so can I.

"Sure. Why not?" I smile, looking down at my chemistry. "Would you… Walk me back to my dorm?" I smile and we walk back together. "Is your name really Jackie or is that just some kind of nickname?" He chuckles lightly at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV:

Life sure has been boring since my little toy has left to the island for her own plan. Uma and I have been keeping each other company, but it's not the same. Uma turned on the tv and it was a news report on the villains at the school. Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and her.

 _"We are_ live _, reporting at Auradon Prep, where the first of possible multiple villain kids could be attending. It seems we may have a chance to interview one." I watched as they got close to Sylvia._

 _Snow White: Excuse me?" [She looks up and pulls out her earphones] I am Snow White with Auradon News. And you are?_

 _Sylvia: My name is Sylvia. [She Stands up and dusts herself off]_

 _Snow White: You are one of the children of the_ isle _and I was wondering if I could get the tell-all exclusive from you about the rest of you. How's it like at Auradon? Are you fitting in well? Are there problems here?" [The news reporter shoves her microphone in her face]_

 _Sylvia: First of all, that's too close. Second of all, that light is too bright. [The light dims] Um. So far, it has been a little challenging yes. We've only lived in one place our whole lives and it's gonna be hard adjusting. But so far, we all have our own things. Carlos got over his fear of dogs, Jay has his Tourney game, Evie is getting smarter and working on her designs, Mal has Ben to keep her company._

 _Snow White: Well, what about you? [I looked to the screen in awe, waiting for her to answer,_

 _Sylvia: I am just trying to be good. [I was in shock] I know people on the island will hate me, but I actually want a second chance. I'm working on my studies; I'm good at cooking and magical history. And I'm even tutoring someone in history._

 _Snow White: And who would that be? [They hear a pirate like yell and she chuckles, shaking her head and pointing her finger up]_

 _Sylvia: Jackie, Son of Jack Sparrow. [She giggles as a man with black hair and big arms stood next to her and helped her up, and I threw a piece of food at the TV. I glared as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and chuckle lightly] He is a very… Difficult student. But I'm teaching him with great enthusiasm._

 _Snow White: Oh are you and him dating?_

 _Sylvia: [Eyes went wide, my heart contristed and she shakes her head violently] No. We are not. I'm just helping him! There is nothing like that going on between us._

 _Jackie: Your blushing. [She smacks his arm, making him chuckle]_

 _Snow White: Are there people you miss on the island? [I_ leaned _in, anticipating my name]_

 _Sylvia: There are many people I miss. Uma, Clay, Gil, Sons_ and _Daughters of different villains. They're the only people I knew growing up. And there's someone special I would- [Suddenly, a bell rings twice in the background] Shit. Come on. The library closes at 11. Nice meeting you Snow White._

I was disappointed to see them walk away, I never got to hear her say my name. I didn't even listen to the rest of her outro, I just flung food at the TV, then Uma came out.

"I know Harry. I'm mad at them too. But now we got their territory. Nothing can stop us now." She chuckles, I just glared at Sylvia leaving with that guy. I glared, shaking my head, not noticing Uma's staring.

* * *

Jackie POV:

I watched as she started talking about Ariel and Eric, how they met and changed swimming and the ocean history forever. She was so smart, I could easily understand her lessons. "So, after you learn all that, you can 100% pass the test." She says, handing me notes. She looks down to her watch and sighed.

"Sorry, my friend Evie wants to work on my outfit for parents day then the coronation. A lot of sewing and a lot of measuring." She says, standing up. I grab her hand and she looks down confused. I was nervous, a little scared.

"Um… I… I was wondering if…" She looked at me even more baffled. "Would you go on a date with me? Tomorrow?" I was in shock at what I said, even more, excited when she nodded before taking her books.

"How about noon? A lunch date?" I nod and we parted ways, realizing I was in a library, I smirked and did a fist bump and a mini victory kick.

* * *

3rd POV - Evie's Room:

"He did what and you said what?" The blue-haired girl asked and the red and black haired girl chuckled.

"I was just being nice. It's just one date. I just one day to forget… what I saw. So Evie. Will you help me?" The blue haired girl sighed and looked at her hair.

"Even if I don't agree with this. Sure." Sylvia smiled and pushed her hair back.


	6. Chapter 6

Sylvia's POV:

She had her hair tied. Each half was braided and each braid was pinned together. She was wearing a black crop top with a matching pair of shorts, spider web fishnet tights, and black leather boots. Evie was applying makeup with spiderwebs on the side of her eyes. I had on black lipstick and some light blush.

"Oh my god, I feel so nervous. My first ever… Date." I say, smiling.

"Yeah. I mean, we never really date on the island. I'm so happy for you." Evie giggles as she finished her up. I looked down and played with the bracelet that Harry gave me, and I wondered if I should wear it or not. I decided to keep it on my wrist.

"Where is he taking you?" Evie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe to the enchanted lake where Ben took Mal. Or God knows where. I just hope it's at least a little fun." I giggle and stand up, looking at myself in the mirror and gasping. I was in shock. I didn't look like scum from the island, I looked… Pretty.

"Whoa." I say, gasping at the results. "Evie, I can't thank you enough." I bite my lip and smile, looking at myself in the mirror.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door and she gasped, looking back at it. I pulled it open and a black rose was shoved in I face. I was in shock to see a jeweled spider on the top. I smiled and took it gently.

"I don't think I've seen a spider with makeup before." I chuckle.

"I don't think I've seen a pirate be nice before." I countered back and he took my arm, both of us walking out.

* * *

3rd POV:

She wrapped her arms around his body as they made their way to a little-wooded area. She was confused about where she was or what was happening, but she ended up behind a veil of vines.

"Woah…" A huge tower stood there and she was in shock. "Is this Mother Gothel's hideout? The one she hid Rapunzel in for 18 years?" She asked, walking up to it. He nods lightly and I chuckle. "I hear her paintings are still in the tower." She says excitedly.

"Shall we take a little look?" He pulls out a grappling hook and hooks it to the metal pot hanger; after a few tries. She shivered as a few pieces of stone started to come down.

"Oh hell no. No way. I am not climbing that. I like my back in one piece thank you very much." She says with confidence and a giggle in her throat.

"Then how matey, are you going to get up there?" He asked. She smirked and placed her hands on the wall, slowly climbing up.

"There's a reason my friends call my spider girl. Don't worry; I'll catch you when you fall." He chuckles and started climbing the rope as she started climbing after him. She chuckles at the little race, her giggles ceased as the rope comes undone and he started to fall.

With a flick of her hand, a little web escaped her fingertip and she caught him. She chuckles and pulls him up, his arm wrapped around her neck. "Told you I would catch you." She chuckles and he kisses her cheek.

Sylvia stopped as he climbed into the window. Once inside, he pulled her up and she was shocked to see a little picnic for her. She chuckles and he lit a match, lighting a few candles to show off Rapunzel's old drawings and paintings. She pushed a strand of hair back and was delighted by the surprise.

"This might be my first date, but this is absolutely amazing." He looked back at her confused.

"This is really your first date?" He asked as he blows out the extended match.

"The island isn't really known for niceties. Dating is either gang activity, violence, casual flirting, I've never had anyone give me gifts or anything like this." She smiles, sitting down with her knees bent lightly.

"Well, to me, even something like casual flirting means treating each girl special. But we are casual dating. That means each date will be nice." She blushes and sits down slowly, offering her a seedless cherry. Her eyes went wide at the taste, the sweet flavor exploding in her mouth like a volcano.

* * *

Hours went by of talking and getting to know each other, she felt like the luckiest girl alive. They ate sweets, introducing her to new flavors. The music they listened to make her smile, despite how sad it sounded.

 _Sylvia: I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did, I did. [I stood up and started spinning around a little.] And you were strong and I was not my illusion, my mistake i was careless, I forgot.I_ now _when all is done. There is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly. You have won, you can go ahead tell them! [My hand started pumping as the chorus came on] Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy, And my heart is broken. All my scars are them what I hoped would be; Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible! [He nods his head, smirking as she continued singing] Falling out of love is hard. Falling for betrayal is worse. Broken trust and broken hearts I know, I know. Thinking all you need is there. Building faith on love and words. Empty promises will wear. I know, I know. [She threw her head to the side, her voice, becoming powerful as she continued, but he noticed some spiders coming in] And now when all is gone There is nothing to say. And if you're done with embarrassing me. On your own you can go ahead tell them! Tell them all I know now Shout it from the rooftops. Write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy. And my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible! Ooh impossible (yeah yeah). [She continued her song, when she opened her eyes, she gasped to see spiders staring at her]_

"Oh shit. Go away! Go away!" All the spiders started crawling away. She covered her eyes and sat down, trying to hide from embarrassment. "Sorry. That happens sometimes." She chuckles and sits down, placing another cherry in her mouth.

"OK. Now, tell me one thing that you never told anyone else." She looked at him confused as she sucked the juices from the sweet fruit. "It could be anything." She thought for a second, a million things going through her mind.

"Um… My mother… She um. Ok. My mom is the worst type of evil. Worst than Maleficent. Worst than any villains and everything else. Um… My mother… Left me with a scar and abandoned me in the enchanted forest." His eyes looked confused." Yeah, with her and her powers, as well as her henchman; my father; managed to beat the system and stay on Auradon despite the extensive search for all villains. Then 15 years ago, she had me, a year later, she abandoned me… after murdering my father."

He sat up and she lightly wiped her tear, trying to keep her makeup in tack as she sighed at him. She sighs and shakes her head. "I've had a hard life, but I've been given a chance to be better than my mom. To be better than anything she was. I don't want to be what she was. I want to be a good person, at least as good as a spider girl could be." She chuckles.

"OK. Now you tell me something." She says, wiping her eyes of tears and looking at him as he looks at me interested.

"You are charming, funny, you know how to flirt, you can treat a girl right; why would you want to date a villain like me? I'm a spider girl, daughter of a villain and a monster of a woman. You can have your choice of princesses and ladies of the court. People who won't snap or turn evil, or accidentally bite or scratch you when they get angry. Normal looking girls. So why me?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Those pretty pink princesses are all the same. Prim, proper, pretty boring. You are interesting. Fun. With a story to tell and I want to hear every story you can." She chuckles and lays back, staring at the star painting above her. "So first date. Ever kissed?" She chuckles and shakes her head no.

"I be you kissed a lot." He just shrugged and popped a cherry in his mouth, tying a cherry stem in a knot. She chuckles and felt him push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe I should take it, give you a great first kiss." She giggles and leans forward, pressing her forehead against his. She could feel his breath tickling her lips as their noses brushed against each other.

"You aren't taking it if I give it to you." He chuckles, pulling her in and gently pressing his lips against hers. A light shiver went down her spine, his fingers teasing her cheek as she did the same. She blushes as he pulled her slightly closer and when she pulls back, her face was flushed pink. "Shiver me timbers." He chuckles as she covered her mouth, embarrassed at her words.

He chuckles and leans down, kissing her again. She pulled back and he noticed something on her shoulder. "What's that?" He asked.

"I might have a few tattoos." He raised his eyebrow interested and she giggles, biting her lip. "It's kind of like a big birthmark that grows with me."


	7. Chapter 7

3rd POV:

Her lips tingle. Jane was fast asleep in the bed next to her as she slept in the canopy. Sylvia felt more comfortable on top of the bed like she was wrapped in a spider web. She felt a little giddy at the fact she had her first kiss.

But she also felt a little bad, she felt like she was betraying Harry, but she pushed it out of her head as she thought of him and Uma kissing. She closes her eyes, giggling as she thinks of her kiss with Jackie; her very first kiss.

* * *

"You did what?!" Mal yelled, looking at Sylvia as she got her measurements done by Evie, who was also in shock. Sylvia shakes her head and looks to the window, letting her take as many measurements as she could for the coronation dress.

"It's just one kiss. It was my first kiss. It felt… Right." She smiled, hiding her face from embarrassment. "All I know is, he is my date for parents day and I can't wait. I'm already picking out my outfit, I just need some help with the hair and makeup." They both looked at each other a little worried.

"I don't regret what I did. I don't. Even if it turns out to be a sham, I don't care. I had my first kiss in some place romantic and I was happy. The first time I felt happy with a guy since Harry. And it was fantastic." She sighed and looked to the window before seeing him in the courtyard with his friends.

He looked up and saw her and waved to her, only to get shoved by his friends. She started to hear singing from behind her.

MAL AND EVIE: "I don't know when. I don't know how. But I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see. Someday I'll be Part of your world." They sang and she glared at them before leaving the room.

"You two are no help and you guys suck." She closed the door and sighed, pushing her hair back and walking down the halls.

* * *

Sylvia's POV:

We were working at goodness classes when the Fairy Godmother came out of nowhere.

"Children, excuse me. Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is a family day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat." She tapped the computer and instantly, there were all four of their parents. I felt a little out of place, I kept seated and I didn't need to talk to them.

Mal: Thank you so much. Thank you.

Fairy Godmother: They were mice.

Mal: Hi, mom.

Maleficent: Mal! I m-m-miss you.

Jafar: You children are never far from our thoughts.

Mal: I got it.

Maleficent: How long must mommy wait to see you?

Mal: Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after... that.

Maleficent: When?

Mal: Friday, 10 A.M.

Maleficent: You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do If I don't get my hands on that magic wan... you... you little nugget that I love so much.

Mal: Yes, I completely understand, mother.

Cruella: Carlos, is that a dog? Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs.

Carlos: He's the perfect size for a pet.

I just kept my mouth shut, I didn't want to get involved. As I continued to write down answers for the homework, I heard a familiar Scottish accent.

"Well, look who's acting like a little goodie two shoes." I look up to see Harry on the other side of the line. I stand up and walk towards the screen.

"Harry?" He gives a little smirk. "God. You look like hell." I say before sitting up and scratching the back of my neck. He gives a little chuckle before raising his hook at her.

"Are ye still wearing the gift?" She nods and smiles. Jay chuckles to himself lightly.

"Yeah, she even wore it on her first date." He jokes, elbowing Carlos in the ribs. I smacked him in the back of his head and Harry lost his smile. "What? You said you didn't regret anything. You already gave him your first kiss, what else is there to-" He was shut up when I used my finger to send a spider web across his mouth.

He gripped his mouth and struggled to get his mouth freed. Evie gasped. Suddenly, the villains were fighting on the other side of the computer and they almost started swinging.

"OK. We'll talk to you later! Bye mom!" I looked over to see Harry was in shock, trying to stop it when the camera went down. The others looked dejected as I sigh. Fairy Godmother apologized and I had the look of Harry's shock stuck in my head.

"I need to keep studying." She grabs her books and leaves, the others following behind.

* * *

3rd POV:

She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore an ivory, strapless dress with top half and the tip of her skirt covered in black spider silk lace. Chunks of her hair was pulled back and tied together with a hair tie. She placed a crystal spider hair clip. She had on purple-black lipstick with matching eyeliner and shadow with some blush thanks to Evie.

Sylvia had on a pair of black stocking with a pair of laced boots, but it showed off her spider tattoo on her shoulder so she wore a white sarong wrapped around her shoulders and tied to hide it.

Nervous, she rubbed her spider web gloves before a knock came to her door. When she opened it, it was Jackie with a big smile. He was in a fancy pirate suit with a bandana wrapped around his head. His brown eyes went wide and he took off his pirate hat at the sight of her, making her smile lightly.

"Say anything about the dress and I'll kill you." He chuckles and takes her hand, leading her out.


	8. Chapter 8

3rd POV:

It was parents day. A few selected students were singing with prince Ben talking. He was introducing the parents to everyone and even the food.

"Ma cherie Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - Your dinner!" Sylvia watched with the others start to sing and dance.

 _Be... our... guest! Be our guest!_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck,_ cherie _And we'll provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour Hot_ hors d'oeuvres

Why, _we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff It's delicious!_

 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_

 _They can sing! They can dance!_

 _After all, Miss, this is France!_

 _And the dinner here is never second best!_

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest!_

 _We tell jokes, I do tricks!_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest_

 _If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest!_

 _Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

Everyone gave a round of applause for the performance as the villains and they were met with some skeptical glances before some actually walked up to her.

"Remember guys. Be polite and kind. Do not hog the chocolate. And if Ben introduces you to his parents, smile and be nice. Be prepared for them to be hesitant." Mal nods and Sylvia walks to the others, seeing them try to devour the chocolate fountain.

"Other people want to use the fountain to you jerks!" She hits the backs of their heads before looking up to see Jackie standing with a chocolate covered cherry. She smiles and takes a little bite, smiling at him.

"Come on, meet my mom and dad." She gulped lightly before grabbing a few more cherries before following him. She was nervous, but when she saw a guy with dreadlocks and a cocky smile, she slowly started to relax because of how much they looked alike.

* * *

The event was going fine. She had made a good impression with Jackie's parents and now everyone was playing croaky. That is until everything went to shit when Queen Leah thought that Mal was Maleficent and Audrey got in a fight. When the purple haired girl tried to apologize, Chad wouldn't let her.

"Their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend." Mal looked down embarrassed. "Oh. You enjoy hurting people. And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." Sylvia got angry. The VK was about to do something they would regret. She stepped in.

"You tried to use Evie's smarts for your own gain. You charmed her into doing your homework because you were too lazy to do it yourself. And after all the crap her mother placed in her head, it's a process to get it out, She's working hard, actually studying, proving she's not just a pretty face!" Chad was taken back by her authoritative voice.

"Jay doesn't like hurting people, he likes the adrenaline rush and the fact he's able to get all the bent up anger out he's been keeping in for so long. Getting hurt is part of the sport, have you gone through the sport without causing some kind of injury to someone else?" He was silent and looked down.

"Mal can't help whop Ben fell in love with. He fell for her and truth be told, it looked as if Audrey was almost forcing the love a little bit. And Carlos. I am so proud of Carlos for getting over his fear of dogs and being better than his mom for actually keeping one as a pet!" She exclaimed loudly, not caring who stares.

"We were here for a second chance, we were chosen for a second chance. You think we would waste it and ruin it over petty stuff like that?" She scoffed and looked back to her friends, patting their shoulders.

"What about you?" She looked back to Audrey who was standing in her space. She was a few inches taller than the perfect sized princess, but she had a false scary face on. "What is your problem?" The red and black haired girl shook her head and crossed her arms, looking at the brunette.

"I am a freak. Born of a spider villain and a woman who never loved me. And I was found abandoned and sent to the isle because the trouble and destruction I could cause. In fact… I was found… By…" She looks down and shakes her head. "It doesn't matter."

"NO! Go on! We want to hear it!" Sylvia cracked her neck and looked to King Beast and Queen Belle. She took out a necklace that was hidden around her neck, showing off the same imprint as Ben's ring. Belle instantly recognized it and took it from her hand. She looked at the red and black haired girl in shock.

"I was just bald back then, I was a baby. I was found by King Beast and Queen Belle but, they couldn't keep me. I was only, a year old and I ended up destroying the nursery and they feared for their son. I was only in their custody for what, a month? Maybe two?" Belle wiped a tear from her eye. Everyone was in complete shock.

"We each had rough lives, some more than others. We were given a chance. I won't let them waste it on anything." She smiles and walks over to her friends,

"You're playing the victim." She looked over to the little princess who was getting angrier. "You might have been found on Auradon. You might have had a rough childhood, but my grandmother never saw my mother." She pushed Sylvia's shoulders and knocked her back a few feet. "You're all the same. Dismembered freaks with evil intentions, I mean, look at you." Her sarong was ripped off and it exposed her spider tattoo and a part of her diamond scar.

"My grandmother had to suffer for years without her daughter. missed memorable moments." Audrey slapped her across the face. "She missed her childhood." Another slap. "All you villains are the same." Slap after slap, she kept getting angrier and angrier.

Suddenly, her face became very spider-like, the second pair of eyes on top of her original, two sets of gold pupils, the whites of her eyes blacked out. She grew large spider fangs. "All you nasty little villains with your disgusting looking powers should have just stayed on the island where you belonged!'

Audrey shoved her so hard, she fell back on the horderve table and Sylvia screamed lightly as the table collapsed. She was covered in cake, frosting, and sauce. Face, arms, and legs covered in scratch marks from the utensils and her head was bleeding from the fall. But when her friends came to help her, everyone was in shock to see a blade sticking out of her side. Her ivory dress was stained crimson, her hand trembling from the pain as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Somebody get a doctor!" Queen Belle yelled as Mal and the other kids ran to their friend to try to assist her. Blood pooled around her as she started to lose her focus, Audrey covered her mouth before trying to run, only to have the guards grab her arms and keep her in place.

"Come on; Sylvia, stay with me!" Jackie said, holding her face. Her eyelids fluttered, she was trying to keep them open. It was a lot harder than you would think.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sylvia POV:_

 _I was running, running down a stone path. Suddenly, I wondered why I was running. "Hello? Hello?" Turning around, I saw I was in a spiderweb dress with a matching crown and a veil over my face. My hair wasn't the usual half black half red, it was ombre toxic green and white. I had my extra arms out, four spider-like legs poking out of my back. "What… What is this? I don't know what the hell is going on?" I shakes and heard a voice from behind me._

 _"It's time to choose your husband." Turning back, I saw a dark figure. The arms open. To the left, I heard a 'hey love' and it was Jackie. To the right was a 'Ha Ha' and it was Harry. I was about to speak until a third voice came from behind._

 _"Damn, I thought I was hot." Before she could turn around, she heard someone else calling her name. It was over and over, repetative calling with different voices._

 _"Mal? Jackie? Evie?"_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the VK along with Jackie, Ben, Dude, Queen Belle, and King Beast were in the room surrounding me. I pant lightly, rubbing my eyes before sighing.

"Wha- Where's everyone? Where am I? Ok. that is the most cliched question ever. More to the point, why is the king and queen in my hospital room and even more importantly, why are my legs numb?" I ask, looking to everyone in the room.

"Well, I didn't understand the medical mumbo jumbo. But something about a bad fall, the knife, some bruised nerves. Basically, you won't be able to use your legs for a while without the risk of damaging them more." She pushed her hair back before Jackie held her hand.

"How long is a while?" I asked.

"A month. Two tops." Sylvia groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. She pushed herself in the upright position and sighed.

"So I am gonna have to go to the coronation, in a wheelchair?" She sighs. "I just wanted to wear the dress Evie made with a little flare. Too bad I can't grow a pair of extra legs." Suddenly, I felt something move in my back. "Is there something going on with my back. I feel something-" I was cut off when two large spider-like legs sprouted out from my back.

When another set of legs popped out, I started stuttering out words. "I-I-I didn't know I could do that. Can… Can they go away?" With that, they slid into my back again and I was in complete shock. "Well, that's a new power." She chuckles and leans back, sighing and rubbing her forehead.

* * *

3rd POV:

Everyone left except for Queen Belle and King Beast. She tried to eat something, but her stomach wouldn't let her.

"So, you're the girl who we left on the island?" She asked and Sylvia nods as she placed her hair in a ponytail. "We are so sorry. We didn't know what would happen but we had to-"

"Protect your son. I don't blame you. I'm not mad at you. I remember… Giving Ben that scar on his wrist. I remember destroying a nursery or two because of temper tantrums. And I was crying so much I'm surprised that you were able to get any sleep." She says in between breaths, smiling.

"With all the trouble I caused and the fact I looked like a spider demon, I'm surprised you didn't send me to the island the moment you found me. I don't blame you. And I held on to that necklace because you guys… were the first true parents I've ever had."

Belle wiped her face of tears when the doctor came in, she smiled when she heard that she would be discharged the day before coronation. In her mind, she thought that was great because then she could stop her friends from making a big mistake.

"So, what happened… After we left you on the island?" She asked and Sylvia finished her sandwich, wiping her face.

"It was hard at first. Maleficent, Evil Queen, Cruella, and Jafar kinda took me in, but they saw me more as a way to make money and possibly do their bidding. Whenever I cried, they would send the fear of evil into someone to take care of me. But one thing I always kept with me; that necklace. I remember whenever someone tried to take it, I would 'spider out' on them and they would be too scared to touch it." The two of them giggled.

"I also always kept on this sense of wonder in reading. I remember seeing a blurry figure reading, always reading and I would try to copy it. Then, after a while. I became leader; well co-leader; of one of the most feared gangs in my part of the island. Then I got a second chance." She smiles and Queen Belle smiles before the door opened. It was the doctor with a big smile.


	10. Chapter 10

3rd POV:

Fairy Godmother had called a little assembly for the students. She sighed as everyone sat down. "Attention students. As you all know, one of our own students had a little… Accident." Suddenly, one of the students yelled as out something.

"She was shoved onto a knife and nearly died because of Audrey!" The Fairy Godmother silenced the student and she continued.

"Well, regardless of what happened, it happened. And she is going to be fine except for the fact that she will be temporarily paralyzed from the waist down." The students started murmuring.

"Calm yourselves. And before you ask, no, she will not be using a wheelchair. She has discovered an alternative route to getting around."

Extending her arm out, Sylvia suddenly came from behind the curtain on for thin but strong spider legs that held her up to her usual height of five-foot-eight.

She waved to everyone as she held her books before Fairy Godmother put a chair under her. Her legs vanished back in her back and everyone clapped to see her. The headmistress offered for her to speak and again legs spouted out and she walked to the mic.

"Um- Oh my God." Everyone laughed when the mic blew back at her. "Um. Dear christ, where do I start? Um, I'm thankful I'm here, I'm glad I have my friends, yada, yada, yada. But one thing I would like to stress; I don't blame Audrey. She just got very…" She sighs and shakes her head.

"Angry and used her anger in the wrong way. I don't blame her so neither should you. Don't bully or get angry at her, she was just furious and couldn't control herself. To the point, I'm not mad at her. Don't be mad at her for me." She says with a smile before sitting down.

Everyone smiled at her before Fairy Godmother took the mic again. "She will be using the extended legs to get around and to get to class. Starting today, she is officially back in school.

* * *

Going slow as to not reopen her long scar, she made it to an empty lunch table and sat down lightly. When her legs vanished, the four other descendants sat with them and she giggles.

"Hey guys. Thank you for not dog piling me, I'm still healing. I'm lucky I can move around at all." The friends nod and held her hands before they ate lunch. She looked to the others to ask about their plan for the coronation.

"I still can't believe they're gonna send Audrey on some kind of recovery camp for the 'trauma' she experienced. You're the one who got the most trauma." Jay pointed out.

"And you have the injuries, the doctors notes, and the spider legs to prove it. Not to mention you were just trying to stand up for us to show that we aren't evil." Carlos said, cuddling his dog.

"So… Are you guys really gonna do it?" She asked and they looked at each other.

"If we don't, our parents will be pissed." Carlos whispers, looking at the rest of the group.

"Dude, they can't reach us here. As long as we don't do anything stupid then they can do nothing but watch as we live a good life. But just know one thing…" She smiles at them. "If you try to go through with it. I'll stop you with everything I got." Their eyes went wide before she cracked her neck.

"I heard that you are almost done with my dress Evie." The blue haired girl nods and shows them pictures.

"This is Mal's dress, my dress," she says, showing off the pictures. "And this is most of your dress. It's almost done. I just need to add the finishing touches." She says, smiling lightly.

A lot has been going on recently. Jay won his big game, Carlos got Dude a matching jacket, Evie was working on the grades, getting them up and making them better. Mal was starting to grow a conscience, actually wanting to reverse Ben's love potion.

The team was working good together, but they all feared the backlash of what could happen, at the coronation.


	11. Chapter 11

Sylvia POV:

Looking at myself in the mirror, I was worried. My body shook from fear as finished getting ready for the coronation. It hit me; an 18-year-old was gonna be king of Auradon. A freaking high school student and someone who is under a spell no doubt.

My dress was black and slightly poofy with a silver spider web-like chain that went over the sweetheart top. The dress went down to her black boots that had a hand-painted spider web on each side. Her nickname isn't 'spider girl' for nothing. She had on a pair of spider earrings with a black and silver diamond spider necklace.

The necklace was also an emergency countermeasure. She peeked into Mal's spell book and found an interesting spell that could help. I had something etched into it and looked to my back for a while, more specifically the. I sigh and fears for anything for today.

I tied my hair up ip a high ponytail, using a rose that Jackie gave me and smiled at myself. I sighed before a knock came to my dorm door. Jane had already left, with a little crazy in her eyes and her hair back to normal after pissing Mal off. I grew my legs and walked towards it.

I opened the door and Jackie was wearing a nice suit but he still had his pirate bandana. I smiled and sat down in the chair.

"So, why did you want me to get you a wheelchair when you could easily walk with your cool legs?" He asked, kissing my head.

"It's Ben's day. I don't want the camera's to look at me because I have giant spider legs. Mal is already gonna stick out, I don't want people looking at me when they should be looking at Ben." I say honestly before sitting down, looking out as I adjusted my legs. They still felt tingly and weird, I could barely use them at all and the wound was just closing.

As Jackie pushed, I thought of how I saved Audrey from instant bullying and I felt slightly mature for forgiving her, but no one else knows that was planned. What the 4VK have planned with the magic wand and what their parents what them to do.

* * *

With The Villains - 3rd POV:

(Through TV) At last, here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation where Prince Benjamin will soon be crowned king! I'm Snow White, bringing you up to the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all

"I'm snow white." Who are you kidding? She's definitely had work done." Evil Queen said snarky. When the wand came up, Mal jolted to the front.

"I want that wand!"

"Do you? Hadn't heard." Cruella countered. Snow White said that Ben was coming on his carriage

* * *

Mal's POV:

"Don't be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there." He said but I was nervous. I only thanked him as a million thoughts went through my mind. "Mal, would you wear my ring?" I was in shock, I was breathless, and I was happy. I wanted to accept it so bad but with what I had planned, I couldn't.

"Um... not now. I think it would probably just fall right off of me. I have something for you." He looked at me confused and asked if it was really for him. "Yeah. It's just for later, you know, when you need strength. Some carbs to keep up your energy." He couldn't wait, he took the anti-love potion brownie and I feared the worst. I asked if he was OK, I asked if he was fine. "Would you say that you're still in... that... that you have very strong feelings for me?" That was a bad question, but I had to be sure.

He put down the last chunk of brownie. "I'm not sure. I mean, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect." After a second, I was in shock and looked at him confused. I asked if he knew. "That you spelled me? Yeah. Yeah, I knew.

"I'm... I can explain myself."

"No, look, It's fine. I mean, you had a crush on me. I was with Audrey. You didn't trust that it could happen on its own. Am I right?" I sighed and flat out lied,

"Yes. You're so right. So, then, how long have you known?"

"Since our first date. Your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake." I sighed and pushed a strand of hair back.

"So then what? You've just been... Faking it since then?" He took my hand, placing his gold ring on my finger and lightly kissing my hand. I blushed and gasped lightly when he said he haven't been faking anything. I felt my heart was about to explode.

* * *

With The Villains - 3rd POV:

"Well, If it isn't…" Evil Queen started, only to have Maleficent finish.

"My daughter. Looking like some kind of...

Show White: Princess! Now, let's see who this beauty is wearing. Evie.

"That's my dau... evie! That's my daughter!" Evil queen said with pride as she stood up and danced a little. Maleficent stand up and held her arm.

"Oh, wow. She sewed a dress. Meanwhile, my girl duped a prince, and she's this close to grabbing the magic wand. It's happening, people! It's happening! I say, gird your loins! Gird your loins! Villains, our revenge begins today."

* * *

Sylvia's POV:

I gently bow my head as Mal watches Fairy Godmother holds the wand.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" After ben said yes, she continued. "then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king." Before completing the ritual, the wand was grabbed from her hand and the earth shook under their feet.

"Child, what are you doing?!" The older woman asked her own daughter

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Sparks were flying everywhere, hitting the ground and hitting my arm and burning. She again tried to use the spell but Mal intervene, grabbing the magic stick and knocking Jane back before to the crowd. I grew my legs and stood up. Ben tried to calm her down.

"Mal, give me the wand." She tried to be strong, but on the inside I knew she was dying. She wanted to cry her heart out and she couldn't, not on live TV. "Ben:You really want to do this?" Her hand was still strong.

"We have no choice, Ben! Our parents…"

"Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours."

"Listen to him Mal." Everyone looked to me and I was in front of the purple haired girl. "Your parents; they are on an island far in the distance and surrounded by a barrier that doesn't allow magic!" Her breath was heavy and a tear trailed down her cheek. "They can't reach us, they can't reach you. I know you're terrified of your mom, Mal. I know you had nightmares. Here, we can live worry free. It's not my choice to make." She says, Mal looking down lightly.

"I think I want to be good. I want to listen to my heart, too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." She starts, looking to Jay.

"And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought? And Evie... You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys." She states, putting her fist out for a group punch,

"I choose good, too." Jay said.

"I choose good." Evie declared.

"So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad." Everyone giggled lightly at his words as Ben said he had nothing to fear. "Okay, then. Good."

"And you all know my choice. And Evie, you owe me five bucks." I say, putting my fist in and the blue haired girl hits her skirt, angry she just lost her bet.

Suddenly, we hear a large crash and glass shatter as green puffs of smoke came in through the window. I was knocked back on my butt as the earth shook again, everyone screaming in fear as they saw the horns of a familiar figure, the same figure that struck the most fear into the hearts of everyone.

I felt someone sit me up, Jackie helped me look around. Some tried to escape, the cameras her knocked over and obviously down for the count, no more live streaming for today. I knew who could cause this kind of fear; Maleficent.


	12. Chapter 12

3rd POV:

"I'm Back!" She yelled with a big smile. Mal shakes her head in fear and Sylvia ready to protect her.

"It can't be… Go away mother!" The evil woman laughed.

"Oh god. This child is funny. So naive. Aw... Falling in love is weak... And ridiculous. It's not what you want." Everyone backed away from her as she spoke and talked.

"You don't know what I want! Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!" She yells, Ben holding her arm.

"Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil. You'll get there." She states, trying to force her way of life to her daughter.

"No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself." The horned woman looked angry and clenched her fist around her staff. "Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing." She says. Holding Ben's hand.

"I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!"

"Even when it comes to your own flesh and blood?" Maleficent was silent. She didn't have any words to counter that, that fact was; Mal was her flesh and blood and she treats her own daughter like a henchman.

"That young boy, you two will never last. Within a few days, your villain side will come out and you'll fight. You'll go back to the island because no matter what, you'll never belong here! You are a freak among freaks!" With a quick spin, Sylvia knocked Maleficent back as she glared back at the horned woman.

"Is that how you talk to your own daughter?" She groans, rubbing her neck, only to get shot with a pure beam on energy and knocked back into the wall behind the crowd, shattering a window before falling to the ground unconscious. She blacked out and Mal looked to her mother, handing the wand to the Fairy Godmother.

When the red and black haired girl opened her eyes, everyone was frozen except for the 4VK and herself. Mal was fighting her mother, the red and black haired girl saw Mal get a scratch on her arm and her body vibrated with anger. She ripped off the charm around her necklace.

"Size and Rise." She says, growling and standing up, before throwing it at the horned creature. She stands runs, trying to grab the wand and also managing to grab the gold ring from it. The charm then turned turned into a large spider, hissing and protecting the VK. Sylvia holds the ring tight in her hand as Maleficent tosses her back, knocking her back against the wall.

The woman then transformed into a dragon, green smoke everywhere as Sylvia held the ring close. The spider creature attacked the dragon, scratching her eye lightly only to be knocked back and nearly crushed. Looking up, she looked to Mal got a scratch on her arm, blood lightly trickling down her skin.

"Stop! Leave my friends alone! This is between you and me mother!" The dragon ladies eyes turned green, glaring at her mother and saying a spell, keeping the glare.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!" As the red and black haired girl sat up, she saw the mighty dragon turn into a puny lizard. Slowly standing up, the group was in shock to see it.

Fairy Godmother came back, unfrozen from Maleficent's spell. Once Sylvia joined the group, Fairy Godmother explained how the evil woman shrank to the size of the love in her heart and how she was able to beat her mother.

After unfreezing everyone, Ben and Beast screamed out like animals, trying to protect their women and the group giggled, Sylvia using her spiders thread to create a band to stop Mal's cut from bleeding; cleaning up her wound.

Suddenly, panic spread across her face. "The ring! Where's the ring?"

"Calm yourself M. Before she was able to slam me into the walls, I was able to grab this." She holds up the gold ring, making Mal sigh in relief, taking the ring and placing it on her finger again. Ben picked Mal up, spinning her around with a big smile.

"Next time I rescue you, alright?"" They chuckle and someone tapped Sylvia's shoulder. She looked back to see King Beast and Queen Belle; well; former king Beast and Belle. She gave a deep bow before looking up, only to be given back her necklace.

"We are honored to have you, as a daughter." Sylvia chuckles and wipes the spider makeup away from under her eyes, leaving just regular eyeliner.

"Hey, what's with the giant spider?" A random girl asked. Sylvia's eyes glowed and it shrank lightly before floating back into her hand.

"Many things amazing for being a spider creature." She chuckles and looks back at Ben. "I… I wrote a song for him. To celebrate him being king and to celebrate us, choosing to be good." She smiles and the former King and Queen beam at her.

* * *

(This is the Ever After High Theme Song. I do not Claim It. Thought it was Appropriate for the Setting)

Sylvia's POV:

 _Sylvia: Oooooooooh! They told you everything was waiting for you. They told you everything was set in stone. [I have a mic in my ear and I watch as people keep their eyes on me] But now you're feeling like a different ending, Sometimes you gotta find it on your own. [I giggle, moving my feet left and right as I try to do a little dance, a few others joining me._

 _It's an open book, A road in reverse, A brand new hook. [I create a hook with my hand] Forget that curse! [Move my hands across the air] It's a Rebel cause [I point to Mal, making her giggle] With a Royal heart [I point to Ben at 'Royal' and hold my hands over my heart at the word 'heart'] Rewrite, ignite, restart! [I pound my fist into the air] 'Cause it's your life, It's your time, Go forward or rewind!_

 _[I start bouncing around the stage, everyone standing up and dancing as I sing and dance} 'Cause you're Royal, You're Rebel, You're more than one together. However you go Ever in Ever After and Rebel, You're more than one together,_ However _you go Ever in Ever After High._

 _Ever After High, Pick the lock, {I place my arms on top of each other} Wind the clock, {I twist my hands around like a clock} Turn the tables, {I spin like a ballerina} Mix and match until you make your mark! {I create an instant spider web with a spider in the center. The spider backside had a large heart with a skull inside it. I figured, that would_ me _my signature} Now kings and queens are gonna light the skyway, All you need is a little spark._

 _No more "once upon a time", No more verse, no more rhyme, No more permanent ink, This is not what you think. It's a Rebel cause, With a Royal heart, Rewrite, ignite, restart! 'Cause it's your life, It's your time, Go forward or rewind! 'Cause you're Royal, You're Rebel, You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High, Royal and Rebel, You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High._

 _When beauty isn't what it seems, [I say, pointing to Jane] Sometimes the beast will dare to dream! [I point to former King Beast and he kisses his lovely wife] 'Cause it's your life, It's your time, Go forward or rewind! (One, two, three) Cause you're Royal, You're Rebel, You're more than one together (more than one together),_ However _you go Ever in Ever After High, Royal and Rebel, You're more than one together,_ However _you go Ever in Ever After High._

 _'Cause you're a Royal (Cause it's your life), You're a Rebel, You're more than one together (It's your time!), However you go Ever in Ever After High, Royal and Rebel (Go forward!), You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High (Or rewind!)._

I chuckle, Ben kissing Mal's hands and a few people asking me to sing again. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around, it was a guy in a suit.

"Hello. I'm Eugene Fitzherbert. And I was wondering if you wanted to possibly work for my company; we could make you some kind of star." I looked back at my friends and thought for a second.

"Only if we do it under my terms. And my rules." He chuckles and we both shake hands, he left me with a card. I look to the island, the island I grew up in. I thought of all the people that wanted a chance to live in Auradon, a chance to become like us. My heart ached for them. I wasn't going to abandon them like I was abandoned, Then I looked forward, towards all you lovely readers.

"Hey readers. This was fun. But did you think this was the end of the story? No way. Not by a long shot." I giggle when Jackie pulls me away from you all, kissing my neck and dancing with me.


	13. Authors Note

**Dear Readers and Followers,**

 **First of all, thank you so much for all of your reads, your following, your comments, even if you didn't comment or follow, just looking at my story fills me up with joy beyond belief. I have posted this on three other websites; Fanfiction, Quotev, and Wattpad.**

 **On Fanfiction, I have over 1000 reads (UPDATE LATER)**

 **On Quotev, I have over 100 reads (UPDATE LATER)**

 **And on Wattpad, I have 20 reads (UPDATE LATER)**

 **The number of readers, It makes me smile just at the thought of so many people thinking of my story as good. I'm glad you like my character, my own twist, my own ideas, and all the things that make my story mine.**

 **Second; now that this story is over; with Christmas and New Years coming up; I am going to both take time to be with my family and edit the second book as well as do other books for the Descendants series. And YES! This is a series and I plan on working on it till it's done. I know I say that a lot, but this one I have been working non-stop on and I'm already working on book 4.**

 **Another; I made them all older my two years. I wanted a slightly more mature group. #SorryNotSorry**

 **One more thing: This is a work of fiction between HARRY HOOK and an OC. I believe Thomas Doherty and Dove Cameron are far beyond relationship goals and I love how in love they are. It makes me feel so giggly and sweet.**

 **I love you guys so much and I will post the story as soon as Christmas and New Years, I will also be uploading a little slower and after the third book, it will be original from my head. I will also be having covers made for the stories by creators on Quotev. Thank you again and I will talk to you soon.**

 **Sincerely, Ember Leigh Joy**


End file.
